


warm on a cold night

by dystopianDebaucher



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, jonghyun knows how to cook au, officeworker!jr, werewolf!ong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopianDebaucher/pseuds/dystopianDebaucher
Summary: Jonghyun picks up a dog and ends up with a new roommate instead.





	1. warm on a cold night

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i'm not a furry,
> 
> i hate how i literally just told myself to Not write chaptered fics but Here I Am !
> 
> y'all probs know what song i got the title from so anyway, , , ,i'm sry this was on impulse no one stopped me i take Zero blame for anything thanks

Jonghyun was on his way home after an exhausting day at work, his lids heavy as he trudged along the side street on his way back to his small apartment. He was dragging his feet, eyes half-open; it takes an hour by train to get back to his area, the station a fifteen minute walk however tonight--or rather, this morning--he had to work overtime which led to him having to take a 40 minute cab ride home at 1 am, refusing to pay over a certain amount and telling himself he'd walk the rest of the way. He was being frugal and its led to a few mishaps here and there the past 23 years of his life, but he couldn't  _not_ be frugal; an entry-level office worker salary wouldn't keep him alive if he wasn't.

Given his current living situation, Jonghyun was never one to make much friends (since friends meant going out and going out was something he couldn't afford), never one to create much relations with others since his school days. What possessed him to bring home a huge dog that looked like it was on death's door home and feed it everything on his fridge was beyond him.

It was a large black dog--akin to a husky, he presumed, but different(?)--that he saw collapse by his apartment's entrance, his panic-stricken self about to call 119 when he heard the dog whine, looking up at him with pleading eyes, prompting him to act. It was difficult for him to carry the dog up to his apartment (it's a good thing there's an elevator and he only lived on the 4th floor), especially since it seemed to be just as tall as he and presumably just as heavy.

The dog ate and ate and ate and ate and by the end of the night (morning), his fridge was empty and he was on the floor, asleep atop said dog that ate all of his possessions, its soft fur momentarily ushering him into this sense of false security.

Jonghyun expected back pain and lungs full of fur when he woke up, not a naked man snuggling beside him, spooning him like it was nobody's business. He let out a shrill scream, effectively waking said man (and probably his neighbours) up, the man groaning as he got up, huffing at him before he proceeded to stretch (in the nude). "What was that for?"

"What do you  _mean_ what was that for? Who are you? What are you? How did you get--are those  _ears_?!" The flurry of questions Jonghyun had for the man only made said man groan, rolling his eyes as he reached to touch the top of his head, flicking one of the ears before waving his hand dismissively. "Obviously, you have some too, don't you?"

"Yes, but they're usually on the side of my face and aren't  _furry_. Why are you--no wait,  _who_ are you and how'd you get in my apartment?"

"Right, I didn't introduce myself," he starts, reaching to pat the top of his saviour's head, giving him his best smile. "Ong Seongwoo. And you took me in last night, remember? Sorry for eating all of your food, by the way."

\--

It was Sunday and he had the entire day to laze around and do nothing: to actually rest and catch up on some well-deserved sleep. That plan of his was thrown out the window the moment he's faced with the entire problem of having Seongwoo barge into his life. It took three transformations before Jonghyun fully believed Seongwoo's claim of being a werewolf, the first two times only making Jonghyun pass out in shock. 

"You didn't pass out this time," Seongwoo chimes, still stark naked as he walked around Jonghyun's tiny apartment. "An improvement."

Jonghyun huffed as he shook his head, storming to his room to fetch clothes for his guest (intruder?), throwing the clothes to him as he took a seat on the sofa, still in mild disbelief. "So," he starts, letting out a sigh before he looked up, his clothes apparently a tad bit too small for the boy (it was just a little tight around some areas, they weren't that different in size). "Will you be leaving soon?"

"Oh," Seongwoo starts, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips as his tail (the realisation that he had one made Jonghyun  _squeak_ at first, but now he's getting used to the unusual features of the boy) visibly droops down along with his ears. "About that........." he trails off, looking at anything and everything besides Jonghyun, "could I maybe stay here for a couple of days?"

\--

So it seems Seongwoo's been kicked out of his house for various reasons he had refused to elaborate on and he's been wandering the streets for two days before they met. He didn't have the energy to continue in his human form which is why they met in his dog-- _wolf,_ Seongwoo corrected--form instead. Given that, as someone who had given him warmth and food, Jonghyun should then take responsibility, is his reasoning as to why he should be allowed to stay.

"Why is that  _my_ fault?!"

" _You_ fed  _me_. Didn't your parents ever teach you that you shouldn't take care of strays unless you're willing to become responsible for them?" Seongwoo retorts, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"You looked like you were dying, that's why!"

"And I'll go back to that state if  _you_ don't take care of me. Am I right or am I right?"

A groan, followed by him rolling his eyes. "Was this why you were kicked out of the house?" He started, looking at him with a raised brow. "Cause you're a prick?"

\--

"You sleep on the sofa. No transforming. If you plan on transforming, tell me first. If I tell you to transform for any reason, do so. If you want to stay,  _find work_. You'll help me with _all_ the expenses covered, like proper roommates. Deal?"

Seongwoo grumbles and curses under his breath, the boy seated on the floor as he looked up at Jonghyun with furrowed brows, arms still crossed over his chest. "Fine, but I like going around in the nude cause that's what I'm used to so you have to get used to that too. No collars nor leashes and if you take anyone home make sure to tell me beforehand. No questions about my background or my family besides what I've told you," he adds, extending his hand. "Deal?"

He rolled his eyes on the comment about his preference for nudity, shaking his head as he extended his hand and took the other's in his, shaking them. "Deal," he nods, a part of him dreading the days to come as he's suddenly found himself a roommate, the other part ecstatic as he remembered the notice of payment for his rent since now there'd be two of them handling the finances. It was the only reason he had Seongwoo stay, after all. 


	2. puff it into bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, all one needs is a drinking session with one Choi Minki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if this doesn't flow as easily as i had intended!! i hope it still makes sense to y'all and you enjoy!!
> 
> title is taken from gooey - glass animals!
> 
> i didn't have time to proofread this SO I'M SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES ily all

 

Jonghyun was on his third glass of brandy when Minki came rushing in, the bar owner waving him in. His hair was windblown and his breathing was ragged, huffing as the barkeep offers him a glass of water before moving to make his usual Minki special cocktail. "Okay," he starts, downing the glass before continuing, " _spill_."

**\--**

Seongwoo, surprisingly enough, was already employed when Jonghyun found him. Apparently after getting kicked out of the house, he had filed for a few days off of work just to see how he'd handle everything. He could've rented his own space but the forced eviction was, well,  _forced_. He had nothing on him except the clothes on his back (which he shed when he transformed into his wolf-self). He had to go back to work after a week, telling him his paid vacation had ended and any further absences might result in a cut in his pay, which Jonghyun couldn't handle--he didn't know how much he was being paid but any cut in pay is unacceptable--prompting him to revisit his home. Jonghyun had told him he needed to get at least his wallet back from home and a few clothes, seeing as so long as he agreed to pay rent he could formally move in. And so he did (though he made no promises). It's been two weeks since the incident, his family should've calmed down by now.

He didn't expect Seongwoo home until late, feeling antsy in bed as he waited for his roommate. He'd been feeling pressured and frustrated lately due to work and this entire situation coming out of nowhere only added to his stress and fatigue. He thought he could take a nap while he waited for the news--his rent for the next month depended on it--but he couldn't seem to sleep, tossing and turning instead. So he did the next best thing: masturbate.

He reached for the small box he kept under his bed for various toys he's gotten over the past few years as gifts from Minki (his seventeen year old self was scandalised, but his twenty three year old self was grateful), getting out some vibrators and a dildo and some lube as he loaded some porn on his phone, getting out of his sweats as he moves over to reposition himself. He had his earphones on the entire time, using his pillow to muffle his moans. He had two vibrators in him, the dildo he was holding moving in and out of him erratically as he was close to cumming when he feels a hand touch his ass, effectively making him  _yelp_ as he shuffled sideways, turning over to see who in the world touched him.

"I forgot," the perpetrator hummed, smiling coyly as his eyes glowed blue, the man's ears and tail popping out. "You did mention you were gay."

**\--**

"Wait, he knows you're gay?" Minki asks, furrowing his brows as he took another sip of his drink--his third one that night, and they've only been talking for half an hour.

"I used it as a warning. Didn't work." Jonghyun replied, sighing into his glass.

**\--**

 

While he wasn't as openly gay as some of his friends (read: Choi Minki), he didn't hesitate to disclose the information when asked. He also didn't hesitate to use this information to get out of a few situations. This certain situation, however, only worsened with the information being shared.

Jonghyun was sick and tired of having to avert his eyes whenever Seongwoo ended up lazing around the house in nothing but his birthday suit, groaning as he went out to get a cup of water and had to manoeuvre around a naked Seongwoo to get to his cupboard.

"By the way," he huffs, taking out the pitcher of water from the fridge, "I'm gay. So, if you could, I don't know,  _not_ walk around naked, that'd be great."

"Do you have zero self-control?" Seongwoo asked, lips pursed as he tilted his head to the side.

"I have plenty?"

"Then there's no problem. So hey, out of 10, what would you give me?" He hummed, tone playful as he smacked his ass while walking back to the living room.

"A five," Jonghyun replied, rolling his eyes as he went back into his room, hearing Seongwoo protest as he shut the door. " _A FIVE?!"_

**_\--_ **

"So is he a five?"

"More like a twelve."

He goes back to recounting the unfortunate incident from yesterday, shaking his head as he orders his fifth glass. 

**\--**

"This is a nice welcome home greeting," Seongwoo hums, moving closer as he eyes Jonghyun, his tail moving wagging slowly, brushing against Jonghyun's leg.

"This isn't--"

"So," Seongwoo cuts him off, smiling as his fingers made its way up his legs, fingers drumming against his thigh, " _pretty sure_ my dick's bigger than that dildo you're using."

His entire being is telling him to drop the entire topic and shove his roommate out of his room, his face flushed as he stared at the fuzzy-eared, furry-tailed boy intruding his personal bubble (and personal time). He was about to say no, but instead it came out as: "Why not?" followed by a soft sigh, resigning himself to his fate as he laid down on the bed, pointing towards the bedside table. "Condoms are in the drawer."

**\--**

"Bigger than the dildo I got you?!" Minki exclaimed, eyes wide before crouching forward to lower his voice into a whisper. "2011 Christmas or 2014?"

"2014."

"Okay, damn," he huffed, shaking his head. "So was the sex any good?"

Jonghyun, at this point, six glasses in, banged his forehead against the bar counter, groaning.

"It was good, wasn't it," Minki sighed, clicking his tongue as he leant against the bar counter.

"Our bodies were so damn compatible that was the best sex I've had in months."

**\--**

Their talk spanned hours, Jonghyun telling his best (read: only) friend about his new roommate and the fact that his monthly budget could now be adjusted to include a monthly drinking session (the only reason why he's there in the bar with Minki in the first place despite the fact that it's been the second time that month--he was over the moon when he found out he only needed to pay half of the rent), whining over how awkward it'd be after last night and how he didn't want to face his new roommate.

"I'll never be able to talk to him again," Jonghyun whined, lips pursed as he rested his chin against the counter, eyes losing focus. "I won't be able to ask him for rent."

"It'll be fine," Minki hums, reaching to pat Jonghyun's head, asking the barkeep for water for his friend. "Just fuck him again. Less awkward that way."

"How does that make things less awkward?!"

It took another three glasses for Jonghyun to pass out, making Minki sigh--he expected this, given his situation, but it was only a temporary fix and really, what's wrong with having a fuck buddy for a roommate? He all but dragged Jonghyun home, the second time that month, memorising Jonghyun's passcode by heart as he dragged him in the entryway. He was greeted by what Minki assumed to be his roommate, passing Jonghyun along as he straightened himself up.

 _He's right, he's a twelve,_ he thought, lips pursed as he eyed the boy. He didn't see him the last time he went and dropped Jonghyun off, the boy easily carrying his friend bridal-style as he awkwardly introduced himself.

"At least you're not naked this time around," Minki comments after their brief introduction. "Or furry."

His comment took Seongwoo by surprise, the boy sputtering out excuses as his eyes darted from every corner of the entryway. The existence of werewolves weren't exactly a classified secret, but the news and information of their kind was little to none. Minki couldn't help but let out a soft giggle as he motioned to leave, saying his goodbyes, nonchalantly adding a "Jonghyun's not the only one with a pet" comment before leaving.

**\--**

Minki's exhausted. He flops onto the sofa as soon as he gets home, sighing into the pillow before he feels a rather wet notes press against his cheek. "If you're gonna comfort me, the less furry you would be preferable at the moment."

"Tough day at work?" A voice suddenly chimes in, its owner reaching to run their fingers through Minki's hair.

"No, it's just that Jonghyun's exhausting and needs more sex."

"Ah," the other chuckles, leaning to press a kiss against Minki's cheek. "At least that's not a problem of yours."

"It surely is not," he hums, moving to sit up as he pat the area beside him, smiling. "C'mere, Dongho. I'm home."

"Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course i didn't elaborate on anything related to sex, i'm too tired n lazy for it. if ever i do though wOWZA WEll consider it a miracle. also yes for baekren i love them so much , , ,tbh , ,, 
> 
> anyway i hope y'all liked it?? this really didn't bring much to the plot but i started this without much thought anyway so HAHAHAHAHAH we'll see how it goes. i might have to up the chapter count bUT MAYBE NOT who knows. 
> 
> feel free to hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/softhyunss) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/vvalpurgisnacht)!!


	3. the fire that you started in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jonghyun realises his roommate has very dubious and debatable benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20iMzRklHNU)!

It wasn't as awkward as Jonghyun thought; the pair forming a habit, sort of routine where they'd scratch each other's backs after a long and tiring day at work. Minki was right; more sex, less awkwardness. Being good in bed, however, did  _not_ give Ong Seongwu a pass at being a slob of a roommate.

"I told you no transforming!"

"I can't help it!" Seongwu whines, sitting on one of the bar stools by their ( _oh_ , that's weird, he forgets it's shared property now) counter top, currently on a time out while Jonghyun rolls the lint remover all over the sofa. "Resting in my wolf form is easier and more comfortable, leave me alone," he adds, huffing as he put his feet up on the stool, wrapping his arms around them and cradling himself.

"I'll leave you alone when you learn how to clean up after yourself," Jonghyun groans, rolling his eyes, "you're shedding all over the place!"

"I just told you, I can't help it!"

"Then at least help me clean up!" At this point, Jonghyun's cleaning the throw pillows (why did they have so many? He's already on the fourth one) and his patience is reaching its limit. Just the week prior Seongwu had scratched up the corner of their living room cause his 'nails itched' and the other day he emptied their fridge (this happens a lot, but that specific day Jonghyun had this pudding he'd been saving for a really bad day and he was not happy about it being eaten without his permission) while the last weekend the sex was too rough on Jonghyun he couldn't walk properly the next day (at least it gave him a valid reason to stay in bed the entire day, but his body suffering multiple bite marks was not worth it, in his opinion).

"You put me in a time out," Seongwu retorts, whining as his ears flatten out atop his head, beady eyes looking for permission from Jonghyun so he could bounce out of the stool.

"You're out of time out if you promise to help clean-up properly," Jonghyun starts, pointing the lint roller at him, brows furrowed, "and clean-up after yourself on the daily, we'll have lamb chops."

Seongwu immediately nods and all but pounces Jonghyun, peppering kisses on his face before moving to pick-up his discarded clothes littering the floor, tail wagging all the while.

 _Cute_ , Jonghyun thought, shaking his head as he cleans their fifth throw pillow (really, it's more of throw pillows with a sofa than a sofa with throw pillows), sighing as he realises he's too soft on the boy.

\--

Jonghyun all but collapses into Seongwu's arms one night, groaning as he nuzzles against the crook of his neck. "Your make-up's gonna rub off on my clothes," he comments, rubbing their foreheads together and holding him close.

"Shut up, I need the make-up so I don't look like a dead man looking for his casket."

"I thought the dead man walking thing was your aesthetic?" Seongwu chuckles, wrapping his tail around Jonghyun, the other finding comfort in the soft fur. 

"No, it's just a side-effect of capitalism," he sighs, slowly falling asleep in his arms, their dinner forgotten.

He finds himself waking up in Jonghyun's bed more often than he thought while the other finds himself realising that he's missed the warmth another human person could bring and the both of them are slightly put off by how casual everything was getting while simultaneously spiralling into something not as casual as they'd like.

\--

"Hey, where do you work again?" Jonghyun asks once, out of the blue. He'd been talking to Minki and had just come home from their monthly drinking session (less drunk than usual, as he'd sobered up quite quickly as soon as he got home). It was almost 4 am and he'd been downing water like there was no tomorrow in order to make sure he didn't have a hangover when the sun came up.

"It's just some boring law firm, why?"

"Yeah, but where exactly?"

"Why?"

"I was talking to Minki and realised I barely know anything about you. I still don't know why you were kicked out of your family, too. Minki couldn't believe it since he knows we're roommates and...well, share a bed, at times."

"More often than you'd like, it seems," Seongwu interrupts, brow raised.

"That's not the point. Are you gonna answer me or are you gonna bounce out of the convo?" He snorts, shaking his head as he downs his eighth cup.

Seongwu sighs before curling up on the sofa, fiddling with the fur at the tip of his tail. "I work at Golden Age. You probably don't know it--"

"You work  _where_?!"

"I just said. Golden Age. It's this law firm and--"

"No, I know what it is. It's one of the biggest law firms in the country! They have 3 branches nation-wide and that's a big feat since law firms usually  _hate_ branching out. What the  _fuck,_ Seongwu!"

"What?" He sighs, moving to sit up as Jonghyun neared him, taking a seat beside him. "It's not a big deal..."

"It  _is_ a big deal! I can't believe you had the nerve to not show up for a  _week_ ," Jonghyun's advertisement firm had dealt with them before, helping them set up some of their branch offices' branding. It helped their small firm grow in terms of clientele. 

"I'm their boss, if they whined about it I'd fire them," he replies, tone nonchalant as he moves to rest his head on Jonghyun's lap, the other absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair and scratching the back of his ears. That was, before what he said registered in Jonghyun's mind and the boy all but  _yelped_.

" _BOSS?!_ "

It took him some time to explain to Jonghyun that his family owned the law firm and that he was given one of the branch offices to manage for himself. The family used that to measure the capabilities of their heirs, with each son having a branch office. His was doing the best and his parents were forcing him to inherit, his continuous refusal making his brothers furious, which led to multiple arguments and him leaving home. His "forced eviction" was apparently self-inflicted.

Coming from a family of werewolves, they made sure their secret would be kept, garnering the trust of the powerful and establishing themselves in society. Hide a tree in a forest, was their family's outlook. The Ongs made sure they were powerful enough to ensure their status and not be questioned and establishing one of the most powerful law firms in the country was a step towards that goal.

"Why didn't you want to inherit?" He asked, regaining his composure as he moves back to petting Seongwu, the boy still on his lap as they talked.

"I didn't want to be bothered," he starts, curling up and nuzzling against Jonghyun's middle, much like a huge dog who forgets just how big they are. "It's not like I wanted to be a part of this, anyway. So what if I'm smart, got accelerated, finished law school at 21, and looks like a God, right?"

" _Ha ha_ ," Jonghyun replies dryly, rolling his eyes. "This wasn't a cue for you to brag about yourself, you huge pain in the ass. Move over, you're not gonna fit in my lap, Seongwu."

See, this was why Seongwu liked Jonghyun; liked living with him, being with him, feeling secure and  _himself_ around him. He doesn't care what grades he gets, which cases he wins, how many digits his salary was (well, that's debatable), and how powerful his family is.

He chuckles as he sits up, moving to pull Jonghyun into his lap, the other effectively straddling him with confusion plastered on his face. It wasn't from the sudden change in position, he's gotten used to straddling the boy (though he'd rather get swallowed whole than admit it--and quite frankly that could be arranged) but rather, the confusion stemmed from the fact that if he was from such a high profile family and background, why was he still living in his rundown apartment, sharing rent with someone he barely knew? It's only been 2 and a half months since they started living together and a month since they started their little  _routine_. It wouldn't be hard to break it, he thought.

"You could have anything you want," he starts, playing with the tips of Seongwu's ears, finding it amusing that they twitch every so often. "You could've moved once you got your wallet back. Is the sex that good that you chose to stay here?" There was a tone of jest in his voice, but another part was him genuinely curious as to why he'd chosen to stay with him. Neither of them were exactly looking for anything serious--at least to Jonghyun's knowledge. Everything was casual between them or rather, he hoped it'd be. His last relationship wasn't exactly.... _nice_ and not committing to anyone and anything (besides earning money) would be his best course of action according to his ex.

"That, and I can't have you actually  _become_ a dead man walking, can I?" He chuckles as he presses kisses along Jonghyun's jaw, the boy in his arms letting out a sigh at the ridiculousness of his answer. It doesn't matter what they are, what they're becoming, and where they're going with this--at least not to Seongwu. All that mattered at that moment was keeping Jonghyun as happy as he made him and make sure he lives comfortably; the boy in his arms deserved all that and more.

They made out on the sofa for a while, the hands that were once playing with his ears now cupping his face and drawing him closer. Jonghyun had settled himself nicely on his lap and he was content with this moment lasting forever--that was, until the other pulled away, biting his bottom lip to stifle a laugh.

"Are you....are you _hard_? From making out?"

 "It's the noises you make!" Seongwu explains, the apples of his cheeks turning red, his tail moving to curl around Jonghyun.

"What noises?" Jonghyun hums, brows furrowed, his hands resting on the other's shoulders. He's taken a liking to playing with Seongwu's hair, one hand moving to tug along the hair line at his nape. 

"I hear  _everything_ with my ears, Jonghyun," he starts, fingers drumming along Jonghyun's sides, "you have this  _thing_ where your breath hitches at times and you--" He gets interrupted by a groan and a hand covering his mouth, a sigh escaping the other's lips as he shakes his head.

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there. I don't need to know about whatever breathing kink you're starting to develop--" " _I'm not!_ " "--just take us to bed and we will never speak of this again, deal?"

Seongwu rolls his eyes, hoisting Jonghyun up and taking him to the bedroom, the boy protesting when he's flung onto the bed before a pair of lips covered his and all his future protests died in his throat.

\--

"So am I going to have to keep calling whatever you two are a ' _thing_ '?" Minki asks, adding air quotes to his chosen terminology.

"We're not a  _'thing_ '," Jonghyun mimics, rolling his eyes and waving his hand dismissively afterwards. "We're roommates, Minki."

"Roommates don't usually fuck but go off."

"It's not like we--"

"Roommates usually aren't this domestic and--"

"I get it," Jonghyun sighs, throwing his hands up in defeat, "whatever, we're being casual about it. Leave me alone."

"Just...." Minki trails off, sighing into his drink. "Just don't get hurt again."

"I wont," he replies, chuckling bitterly before taking a sip from his cocktail. "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the dog things are based on my own pupper that's like a lazy ass 11 year old fatso so like  
> also the law firm branching out thing is an actual thing but again they usually don't like doing so so like. . ..idk man i didn't know where to put seongwu LMAO
> 
> catch me suffering over at [twitter](twitter.com/vvithsus) or [cc](curiouscat.me/vvalpurgisnacht)

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty much a shite intro again i'm sorry but i wanted to get this out of my system but anyway expect more spaced out intervals for upcoming updates !! thank y'alls !!
> 
> pls shout at me via my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/vvalpurgisnacht) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/softhyunss) bless up


End file.
